Summer Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Tea meets hottie, Atemu Moto, while working at a summer camp. But she has to deal with Kelly, the camp leader who also seems to like Atemu. But Atemu has a dark secret that could put them all in danger.
1. Camp Sunshine

**YAY! IT'S SUMMER VACATION! In honor of summer vacation, I've decided to write this story. So here's **_**Summer Love**_**.**

_**READ THIS PLEASE**_: **In this story, Atemu and Tea do not know each other. This is the first time they meet. And I'm not sure if I'll put the rest of the gang in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the iPod nano.**

"Tea! Wake up sweetie! Your gonna be late for your first day of work!" yelled Tea's mother from downstairs. The brunette girl, known as Tea Gardener, sleeping in a bed with pale pink groaned and got out of bed, yawning. She had signed up for a camp counseling job at a sleep-away camp for 10-year-olds. Not that she wanted to. Her parents wanted her to do something constructive with her summer.

"Tea, are you awake?" her father asked, knocking at her door.

"I'm up, I'm up," Tea said. She heard her father's footsteps go down the hall as she went to her bathroom to wash up. Then she went to her room to find something to wear. She had to wear her uniform shirt for the camp. A short sleeve bright yellow shirt withe the words _Camp Sunshine _written in big blue letters and a smiling orange sun behind the words. On the back were the words _Staff _in big blue letters. She also put on a pair of jeans and pink and white sneakers. She grabbed her blue suitcase, full of the clothes and necessities she would need for the six weeks of camp.

Tea made her way downstairs lugging her suitcase downstairs behind her.

"When will the bus be here to pick me up?" she asked her mother, who had just put Tea's breakfast on the table.

"In about ten minute," her mother said, "Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Don't worry mom," Tea said, taking a bit of her eggs, "I double checked everything. I'm not missing anything."

"Do you have your cell phone?" her mother asked. Tea opened her mouth to answer, then realized her cell phone was on her vanity.

"I'll be right back," Tea said, running upstairs to get her phone. She tucked it into her red purse and ran back downstairs, finishing her breakfast just as the yellow bus picking up all the counselors came.

"Don't forget to call," said her mother, hugging Tea.

"I won't," Tea said, hugging each of her parents.

"And call us if you have any trouble," her father said.

"I will," Tea said, "Bye." She picked up her suitcase and walked to the bus. There were about four counselors already on there. Tea took a seat near the back. She waved out the window at her parents until they were out of sight. Then she laid back in her seat, watching the scenery pass by. The bus stopped a few minutes later to let on another counselor. Tea peered out the window to see who it was. It was a boy, about a year or two older than her, with tan skin, spiky red and black hair with blonde bangs and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a pair of pointed gold earrings with hieroglyphics on it, black pants, dark blue sneaker and the uniform bright yellow short sleeve shirt.

_He's pretty hot, _Tea thought as he came onto the bus, taking the seat in front of her. The bus began moving again. It wasn't until a few minutes later she heard the boy curse under his breath. He turned to look at her.

"Excuse me," he said, "You wouldn't happen to know how to unfreeze an iPod, would you?" He was holding up a black iPod nano.

"Yeah," Tea said, taking the iPod from him and unfreezing it, "Here."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at her, "By the way, my name's Atemu. Atemu Moto."

"Tea Gardener," Tea said, smiling back. He had such a handsome smile.

"Nice to meet you Tea," he said before turning back to sit in his seat. Tea grinned thinking, _Maybe this counseling job won't be as bad as I thought._

**Well, there's the first chapter. I was wondering if anyone could tell me about this girl from a Yu-Gi-Oh game named Teana. I know a bit about her and I was thinking about making her the villain of this story, but I need to know more about her. Anyway, Please Review!**


	2. Duel Monsters

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Nintendo DS.**

It took almost two hours to reach the camp. There were already several little kids there and some parents still hanging around. Tea followed the other counselors to the lounge, where they were suppose to meet the camp leader Kelly, a pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl about 19 years old, who was suppose to assign them cabins.

"Misuri Hagiko, cabin 2," Kelly read off a clipboard, "Lily Nima, cabin 3, Seri Tirusi, cabin 5, Atemu Moto get those earrings out of your ears before I take them and you go to cabin 8." Atemu rolled his eyes and took out his earrings, mumbling under his breath, "Uptight little-"

"I can hear you Mr. Moto," the camp leader said, "And Tea Gardener, cabin 7." The counselors went outside and separated to their cabins. Tea was heading to cabin 7 when someone called out her name. She turned to see Atemu walking toward her.

"Hi again," she said.

"I was wondering if I could walk with you," he asked, "Since we're heading the same way."

"Sure," Tea said happily. Her and Atemu walked side by side.

"Have you ever been here before?" Atemu asked.

"I came when I was little," Tea said, "What about you?"

"I never went to camp," Atemu said.

"Oh," Tea said, "How come?" Atemu cleared his throat as if he was nervous.

"I moved her from Egypt about two years ago," Atemu said, "I'm living with my cousin Yugi and his grandfather now."

"So you got those earrings you were wearing from Egypt?" Tea asked, "They were really cool."

"Yeah," Atemu said, pulling his earring out of his pocket, "In fact, since Kelly isn't around..." Atemu began to put his earring back in until Kelly's voice shouted, "Atemu!" Atemu groaned and put his earrings back in his pocket.

"You know I've always wanted to go to Egypt," Tea said, "Isn't that where the game Duel Monsters sort of began."

"Yes," Atemu said, a serious look crossing his face for a second, then disappearing, "But back then it was a dark and evil game. Now people just play it for fun."

"I play it a bit," Tea said, "Although I'm not very good."

"Can I see you deck? If you have it on you," said Atemu. Tea nodded and took her deck out of her purse. Atemu stopped to put down his black suitcase and look through her deck.

"Very..._cute_...cards," he said, looking thorugh them, seeing monsters such as Shining Friendship and Magician of Faith.

"Do you have a problem with cute?" Tea said.

"No," said Atemu quickly, "But you need some more powerful cards. Your cards may be cute, but they're pretty weak. I suggest getting stronger cards, even if they're pretty ugly. Here's something to start you off." Atemu gave Tea back her deck and reached into his pocket to pull out a card.

"Dark Magician Girl," Tea read off the top of the card. She was pretty, with wild blonde hair and big blue eyes, wearing what looked like pink and light blue armor with a staff.

"Cute and powerful," Atemu said with a grin.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Tea asked as they picked up their suitcases and continued walking.

"Positive," Atemu said.

"Thanks," Tea said, tucking Dark Magician Girl neatly in her purse. They soon reached cabin 7.

"This is me," Tea said, looking at the wooden cabin, "So I'll see you around."

"Yeah," said Atemu before continuing to the next door cabin. Tea grinned as she walked into the cabin.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Competition for Tea

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

There were two bunk beds and one single bed. There were also four girls inside. A blonde reading a book on the bottom bunk of one bed, a red head drawing on the bed above her, a brunette playing a Nintendo DS on the bottom bunk of the other bed, and an African-American girl writing in a notebook on the bunk above her.

"Hi girls!" Tea said, cheerfully, sitting on the single bed, "My name's Tea and I'm going to be your counselor this summer. So what are your names?"

"I'm Ashleigh," said the brunette.

"I'm Jennifer," said the blonde.

"I'm Chantel," said the African-American.

"And I'm Mindy," said the red head.

"So do you girls know each other?" Tea asked.

"No," the girls said in unison.

"Well, introduce yourselves," Tea said. The girls remained silent.

"Well, how about this," Tea said, "Who liked duel monsters?"

"Ewwww!" the girls said in common.

"See you have something in common," Tea said happily, "You all don't like Duel Monsters."

"It's so pointless," Jennifer said, "It's just a dumb card game."

"Tell me about it," Cindy said, "My older brother never shuts up about it."

"My dad even likes it," Mindy said.

"Every male in my family likes it," said Ashleigh. The girls began a conversation on the subject of hating Duel Monsters. Tea grinned, watching the girls bond. he pulled back the blue curtains of the window. She coud see Atemu's cabin out the window. Atemu was sitting at the window, a rubbing his temple as if he had a headache. He saw Tea and mouthed _Help me_. Tea grinned and shrugged, mouthing _Sorry_.

Most of the counselors were given a break while the campers were being told by Kelly what was going to happen at camp and the rest of the counselors were there in case a fight or something broke out. Tea was in the lounge, sitting on a brown leather couch watching TV. The counselor's lounge was nice. There was a couch, armchair and dark wooden rocking chair. There was also a pool table, darts a few arcade games and a coffee machine. Atemu came to sit over next to her, sitting with a loud groan.

"What's wrong with you?" Tea asked.

"I know I love Duel Monsters, but those little boys are obsessed with it," Atemu said, "I tell you, that is just not healthy. They wouldn't hut up about it."

"Funny," Tea said, "The girls in my cabin hate Duel Monsters and bonded over that. They're so sweet."

"Try staying with those devil boys Bryan, Michael, Jack and Stephen not Steve," Atemu said.

"Steven not Steve?" Tea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he hates being called Steve," Atemu said, "I called him that and he threw a fit." Tea giggled.

"Wanna switch cabins?" Atemu asked.

"Oh no," Tea said, "I'm happy with Asleigh, Jennifer, Chantel and Mindy."

"Mean," Atemu mumbled, crossing his arms. Tea punched him playfully. Kelly suddenly came in and plopped herself right between Tea and Atemu.

"The other counselors are taking the kids back to their cabins and I'm exhausted," Kelly said, "Atemu, be a dear and get me a coffee." Atemu rolled his eyes, but got up anyway.

"So did you know Atemu before this?" Tea asked Kelly.

"Yeah, we go to the same school," Kelly said, "I was the first person he met when he transferred two years ago."

"Oh," said Tea, "Cool."

"Did you know Atemu before this?" Kelly asked Tea.

"No," said Tea, "I just met him on the bus here."

"Isn't he a hottie?" Kelly said, turning to look at him. Tea blushed and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled, unable to explain the jealousy that coursed through her at that moment.

**Well, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Friendship

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was day two of camp and the everyone was making friendship bracelets. They were sitting with two cabins at one table, which meant Atemu and Tea were sitting at the same table.

"Is this how you do it Tea?" Ashleigh asked, holding up a blue and green bracelet.

"That's great Ashleigh," Tea said. The girls were having a good time while the boys kept complaining.

"Bracelets are for girls," Bryan complained.

"They're for guys too," Atemu said, continuing his own bracelet.

"Says the guy wearing two earrings," Micheal mumbled.

"Atemu," Kelly cooed, tugging playfully at one of Atemu's earrings.

"Damn it," Atemu hissed, taking out his earrings.

"Ooooooh," the kids at the table said.

"Atemu said a curse," Jack said. Atemu just rolled his eyes as Kelly walked off to check on the other campers. Everything at the table was fine until Mindy yelled out ''Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, going over to Mindy.

"Stephen kicked me," Mindy said.

"Did not!" Stephen retorted.

"Stephen apologize," Atemu said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Stephen said, crossing his arms. Atemu stood up and went over to Stephen, towering over the little boy.

"Apologize," Atemu said in a deep tone, "Now." Stephen looked dowright terrified.

"S-Sorry Chantel," he stuttered.

"Are you okay Chantel?" Tea asked softly. Chantel nodded, going back to her bracelet.

"Here Tea," Atemu said, giving Tea the pink and blue bracelet he was working on. Tea smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said, letting him tie it to her wrist, "I made you one too." Tea gave him the black, purple and gold one she was working on. She was tying it onto Atemu's tanned wrist when she noticed the girls at the table staring at her.

"Awww," they said. Tea blushed, her eyes dropping to the bracelet she was tying.

"There," she said, looking up at Atemu. Not a smart move. Tea found herself trapped in Atemu's dark purple gaze.

"Thanks," he said, with a handsome smile. Tea smiled back, but was snapped out of her trance by Kelly shouting "Okay! Is everyone done with their bracelets?" There were scattered 'yes'.

"Now I want everyone to find someone to give it to. Pick someone you just met," Kelly instructed. Everyone stood up and Kelly bounced over to Atemu. Atemu groaned.

"Dear Ra, just kill me now," he groaned.

"Ra?" Tea asked, confused.

"Egyptian God," Atemu explained as Kelly reached them.

"Here Atemu," she said, handing him a hot pink and red bracelet.

"I thought you said give it to someone you've just met," Tea pointed out.

"Oh, but I know all the counselors here," Kelly said, "Besides, Atemu's my bestest friend." For emphasis, Kelly wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck, beaming. Tea couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked away fast. It wasn't long until she heard Atemu's footsteps behind her.

"Tea wait!" he called. Tea stopped, wiping away tears that had formed in her eyes. Why was she crying anyway?

"Tea, why'd you run off?" he asked. Tea turned to face him.

"Sorry," she said, "Kelly's just a bit annoying. I had to get away."

"Tell me about it," Atemu said, "She was cool when I first met her. Now she sticks to me like glue. Worse than glue. She sticks like super glue." Tea giggled.

"Well why don't you tell her to back off?" Tea asked.

"I've tried," Atemu said, "But she can't take a hint. She wouldn't know a hint if it danced the Macerena naked in front of her." Tea burst out laughing.

"Atemu that's so mean," she laughed.

"Well it's true," he chuckled, "Come on, we better get back before Cuckoo Kelly comes to look for us."

"That's a good name for her," Tea giggled, "Cuckoo Kelly."

**Well, there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. The Story

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

There was a bonfire that night. Everyone was making smores when Kelly clapped, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Attention!" Kelly said, "Does anyone have a scary to share?" There was silence for a while.

"I do," Atemu said. Kelly beamed at him.

"Okay Atemu," she said, sitting on one of the logs they were using for seats.

"It's an old Egyptian legend," Atemu said, "About 5,000 years ago, there was a war. But not an ordinary war. This war was a war with monsters." Several girls gasped.

"The pharaoh in power at that time wanted to seal away the monsters," Atemu continued, "But his wife wanted to use the monsters the pharaoh had under his control. The pharaoh agreed with her. Even with the monsters sealed away, the enemy could still summon more. So they destroyed the enemy and won the war. But the wife enjoyed the power over the monsters a little too much. She began to use them behind the pharaoh's back to enslave Egypt. The pharaoh tried to talk her out of it, but she was blinded by power. She let the darkness of too much power consume her. She was a threat to Egypt and possibly the world with the monsters she could control. The pharaoh knew he had to stop her. So one day he poisoned her in her sleep. It's said that to this day, her ghost travels the world, sweating revenge on the pharaoh and killing anyone in her way." By the end of the story, the girls were holding onto each other while a few of the boys were pale.

"Okay!" said Kelly cheerfully, "Now that Atemu has successfully scared us out of our wits, time to go to bed!"

* * *

Tea lay face up in her bed, unable to sleep. Atemu's story had given her the creeps and while Ashleigh, Jennifer, Chantel and Mindy slept peacefully, any small noise made Tea jump. Sighing, Tea stood up, wrapping her pale blue blanket around her. She was only wearing a knee length pink silk spaghetti strap nightgown and was cold. She slipped out of the door and headed toward where they had the bonfire.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted the next part to have its own chapter. Please Review!**


	6. The Truth

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea sat on the ground, leaning against one of the logs they used earlier for the bonfire. The fire had long died out. The only lights were the stars and moon above her. She sighed, listening to the peaceful sounds of crickets and owls. Until someone covered her mouth and said in her ear, "Boo." Tea's blood-curdling scream was muffled by their hand.

"Tea calm down," Atemu said with a chuckle, sitting next to her, "It's just me." But then he saw tears shining in her crystal blue eyes and her lower lip quivering and guilt immediatley filled him.

"Tea, don't cry," he said softly, cupping Tea's face in his strong tanned hands, "I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"It's okay," Tea sniffed, "I'm just a little spooked by your story." A smile crossed Atemu's face, but it looked slightly forced.

"It's just a story," he said. Tea smiled slightly, once again finding hersef trapped in Atemu's dark purple eyes. He was looking at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes. Tea felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did Atemu have this effect on her? Why did a glance from him make her knees weak? Why was the feeling of his hands still cupping her face making butterfly's race around in her stomach?

Atemu slowly leaned foward and his lips met Tea's in a soft kiss. Tea's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. When she felt his tounge pressing against her lips, her heart practically jumped out of her chest. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to trace the inside of her mouth. Atemu leaned foward, gently lowering Tea to the ground and hovering above her. One hand was tangled in her brown hair while the other rested on her thigh, right below the hem of her nightgown, rubbing small circle on her skin. When the eventually parted they rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed.

"Teana," Atemu whispered. Tea's eyes flew open.

"Who?" she asked. Atemu opened his eyes.

"What?" he said.

"You called me Teana," Tea said, still breathless from the kiss. Atemu's eyes widened.

"Why did you call me Teana?" Tea asked a bit more sternly, raising an eyebrow. Atemu sighed and got off Tea, sitting against the log.

"It's complicated," he mumbled.

"I think I deserve an explanation," Tea said, slightly ticked off at what just happened. Atemu sighed.

"Wait here," he said. He went back to his cabin and came back a minute later with something around his neck. It looked like a large gold upside down pyramid with an eye on it and a silver chain keeping it around Atemu's neck.

"Remember that story I told at the bonfire?" he said, sitting back down. Tea nodded.

"Well, it was true," Atemu said, "Except for the ghost part. And Teana wasn't my wife. She was my girlfriend. And the reason I called you her name was because she looked like you."

"So you were just kissing me because I looked like your old girlfriend?" Tea asked, feeling tears in her eyes again.

"No," said Atemu, "It's nothing like that. I like you for you Tea. You have to believe me." There was a look in his that was telling her he wasn't lying.

"Okay," Tea said, "I believe you. But if that legend is true, that means your over 5,000 years old."

"I am," Atemu said, "See, after I murdered Teana, I locked myself in this." He held up the pyramid thing, "The Millennium Puzzle. See, Yugi isn't really my cousin. He freed me from the puzzle when he completed it."

"And I'm suppose to believe all this?" Tea asked.

"Tea, I know this sounds ridiculous," Atemu said, "But it's the truth." Tea sighed and stood up.

"I need to sleep on this," she said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Atemu."

**There' chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Believe

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The next day when the campers had free time, Kelly called a meeting with the counselors in the counselor lounge.

"I called everyone here because I wanted to do something special at the end of the summer for the campers, besides the formal camp dance, the _Midnight Ball_," Kelly announced, "Like a contest or something."

"A duel monsters tournament!" shouted one of the male counselors named Jake.

"Ummm, I don't think that's such a good idea," Tea said. Kelly glared at her.

"Why not?" Kelly asked. Tea felt nervous under Kelly's glare.

"Well," Tea said, "I'm not sure about the other girls, but I know the girls in my cabin hate duel monsters."

"Well Tea," Kelly said politely, "Most of us have been here longer than you, so why don't you-"

"My cabin hates duel monsters too," agreed a counselor named Ruby. The other female counselor's agreed. Kelly resisted rolling her eyes.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Kelly asked Tea. Tea gulped. She hated being on the spot like this.

"A- a contest with singing and dancing?" she suggested, "There could be two cabins on each team. 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8, 9 and 10." Tea's eyes widened as she noticed she named her and Atemu's cabins as a team. She continued nervously, looking down at her hands so she wouldn't meet Atemu's eyes.

"Even the cabin leaders, and you too Kelly, could each put on a performance," Tea said.

"What would we call it?" asked another counselor named Daisy. Tea thought for a moment.

"_Rock Out?_" she suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay," Kelly said, trying to hide her jealousy toward Tea, "This _Rock Out _will take place the day before the _Midnight Ball_."

* * *

Later during the day, Tea had archery practice with her cabin and Atemu's. The problem was, Tea sucked at archery. Atemu, however, was a natural.

"Tea, do you need help?" Atemu asked.

"I've got it," she said, shooting an arrow and nearly hitting a squirrel passing by.

"Maybe I should help you before you hurt any more innocent wildlife," Atemu said, putting down his bow and walking over to her.

"Atemu, I've-" Tea couldn't finish her sentence because Atemu was behind her, positioning her arms correctly. Tea felt a blush rush to her face.

"Got it?" Atemu asked. Tea hadn't even noticed he was talking. She was too distracted by Atemu's body so close to hers.

"Try it," he said, backing away. Tea bit her bottom lip, pulled back the arrow and let go. Then screamed in pain. She dropped to the ground, holding her arm.

"Tea, are you okay?" Atemu asked, kneeling next to her.

"No," Tea hissed, "The string scrapped my arm."

"Let me see," Atemu took Tea's arm gently in his hands. There was an angry red welt from her elbow to her wrist.

"I better get you to first aid," Atemu said. He called over a passing by counselor name Nick and asked him to watch their campers while he took Tea to first aid. Nick said yes and Atemu and Tea began the walk to the first aid cabin.

"So," Atemu said as they walked, "Did you think about what I said last night?" Think! It was all Tea could think about. Her skin still tingled where Atemu's hands had been.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"And?" Atemu asked. Tea sighed

"Atemu your story sounds so crazy," Tea said, "I don't know if I can believe it. You're suppose to be over 5,000 years old and you don't look a day over eighteen."

"Tea, it's the truth," Atemu said, "Why would I lie to you?" He had a point. Atemu had no reason to lie to Tea. Tea bit her bottom lip again, an action that Atemu was beginning to find really cute.

"Okay," she said, "I believe you." Atemu smiled and hugged her. Tea was surprised at his actions and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"But what did that kiss mean?" Tea asked, "I mean, you called me Teana afterwards and-"

"Tea," Atemu said softly, pulling back enough to look Tea in the face, "Teana is someone from my past. And even if you look like her, your personality is so different from hers. Teana cared about power and control. You care about making other people happy, not just yourself." A smile spread on Tea's face. Atemu cupped Tea's face in his hands, making her look into his intense dark purple eyes.

"And I really do like you," he said, "Alot." Tea felt her heart beat hard against her ribs. Atemu was so close to her she could feel his breath brush against her face.

"I-I like you too," she said, "Alot," she added with a giggle. Atemu smiled and leaned down to capture Tea's lips in a soft kiss. Tea smiled into the kiss and grabbed the front of Atemu's bright yellow uniform shirt, pulling her close to him. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Tea's arm. She jumped away with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"My arm," Tea asked.

"Yeah," Atemu said. He wrapped an arm around Tea's waist as they made their way to the first aid cabin. Tea rested her head on Atemu's shoulder, a content smile on her face. This summer was turning out to be really great. What could possibly go wrong?

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. The Storm

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu and Tea had a meeting with their cabins about what they were going to do for _Rock Out_. They were sitting on logs, discussing everything.

"I wanna do something from _Camp Rock_!" said Stephen. Surprisingly, everyone agreed.

"But what song?" asked Ashleigh.

"Maybe it should be something about the end of camp since that's when _Rock Out _is," Atemu said.

"Like _Our Time is Here_?" suggested Jennifer.

"Maybe something that won't make everyone cry," Tea said.

"_Hasta La Vista_?" suggested Bryan. There was some talking and they agreed on that song.

"So who's going to work out the dancing?" Atemu asked. There was silence for a while.

"I-I can," Tea said quietly.

"You dance?" Atemu asked. Tea smiled shyly.

"Since I was four," Tea said, "Probably before that. My mother even when I was a baby, I would move around if I heard music."

"It's not going to be girly dancing, is it?" asked Jack.

"I'll make sure it's not girly," Tea said. They continue to discuss arrangement for the performance. Until a loud clap of thunder outside made everyone jump.

"A storm," Tea said, peering out the window, "It was clear just a second ago." A flash of lightning caused her to jump away from the window. Heavy rain pounded at he window.

"This storm came out of nowhere," Atemu said, cautiously looking out the window. Then his eyes widened.

"Everyone, to the other side of the cabin! NOW!" he shouted. No one questioned him and did as they were told. A second later, they saw why he wanted them to move. A large tree crashed right through the side of the wooden cabin, right where they had been sitting. Had they stayed, they would have been killed.

"We have to get to another cabin!" Tea shouted over the howling wind.

"Everyone hold hands!" Atemu ordered. They all held on to each other's hands and made their way to Atemu's cabin. He wrenched open the door and they all rushed inside. It took all of them just to get the door closed. Once it was closed, they sat against it, wet and shaking, to frightened to even move in fear something else would fall on them.

"That was scary," said Mindy, tears falling from her green eyes. Tea wrapped her into a hug.

"It's okay," Tea said softly, stroking Mindy's red hair as the girl cried. She looked to see how everyone else was doing. The girls were huddled close to each other. They guys were looking pale and scared. Atemu kept and eye on the window, staring at it intently, probably to keep an eye out for any more falling trees.

"Where are we gonna stay?" said Ashleigh, a frightened look in her eyes.

"I'm sure Kelly will work out something for us," Tea said, "But we should stay here until the storm blows over. Is that okay Atemu?"

"Of course," said Atemu. They all sat there, listening to the storm outside. There was a sickening cruch as another tree fell somewhere, but no one dared to move. The kids soon fell asleep. Tea was to frightened to even close her eyes.

"Tea, you should sleep," Atemu whispered.

"I'm too scared," Tea said, "Atemu, we could have died."

"Luckily we didn't" he said.

"I don't understand," Tea said, "This storm just came out of nowhere. It makes no sense."

"I know," Atemu said. He put an arm around Tea and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep," he whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you." Tea sighed and let her eyes flutter closed, falling to sleep.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. What's Really Happening?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea was the first one wake up the next morning. By the sound of birds chirping outside, and the silence, she knew the storm had passed.

"Atemu, wake up," she said, shaking him gently. Atemu opened his dark purple eyes and yawned.

"The storm is over," Tea said.

"Good," Atemu said, "Boys wake up."

"Wake up girls," Tea said, shaking each of them, "We have to go see Kelly for a cabin." It took a while for everyone to wake up and stagger to their feet.

"We'll walk you there," Atemu said. They left the cabin and made their way to Kelly's cabin. The storm seemed to do some damage. They passed by Tea and the girls damaged cabin. But there's weren't the only one. A cabin three cabins down from there's also had a tree crash into it.

"I hope they got out," Chantel said. It didn't take long for them to reach Kelly's cabin. Tea knocked on the door and Kelly answered it. Kelly didn't have her usual annoyingly perky attitude. In fact, she had bags under her eyes, her blonde hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed and she looked exhausted.

"What do you want?" she asked grouchily.

"A tree hit my cabin," Tea said, "Me and my girls need a place to stay." Kelly's blue eyes widened.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, letting them into her cabin, which looked more like an office with a bed in it. There was a computer on a dark wood desk and a small TV on a little wooden table. The dark wood desk was covered with papers.

"Yeah," Tea said. Kelly sighed with relief.

"Good," Kelly said, "I've already had one tragedy, I don't need another."

"Tragedy?" Atemu asked.

"The boys in cabin four, along with their counselor William, died last night," Kelly said, tears shining in her blue eyes, "They were killed when a tree fell on their cabin and right on them. I just found out a few hours ago when the counselor Rose came rushing in my cabin and told me what happened. An ambulance and police and everything was here. I had to call their parents and everything." Kelly sat on a dark blue couch. Everyone else remained standing, looking at her in shock.

"Kelly," Tea said, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her, "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing like this every happened at this camp before," Kelly sobbed into Tea's shoulder, "I'm lucky they didn't close it down. But I have to pull myself together." Kelly wiped her eyes, got up and walked over to her computer, sitting in the black leather swivel chair.

"About your cabin," she said, "There's a spare cabin next to Atemu's. It's there just for incidents like this. You and your campers can have that one Tea."

"Thank you so much," Tea said.

"Whatever," Kelly said irritably, "Just go, I have alot of work to do." Tea nodded and she and everyone else left. They made their way back to their ruined cabin.

"I hope our stuff is okay," Mindy said. The girls were relived to find their suitcases unharmed. The tree and cabin wall may have fallen on top of the suitcases, but at least mostly protected them from the rain. All that was lost was a small pink clock Jennifer had.

"It's no big deal," she had said, "I could have lost more than a clock. Like my life." Atemu and the boys helped the girls settle in to their new cabin which was identical to their old one.

"You girls gonna be okay?" Atemu asked.

"We'll be fine," Tea said, "We'll meet you boys at breakfast." Atemu nodded and the boys left. Tea was setting her suitcase against the wall when she thought she spotted someone outside. A girl with fair skin and short brown hair, dressed in what looked like white and god robes. But she was gone a second later.

"Tea, are you okay?" asked Ashleigh. Tea shook her head. It was prbaby a hallucination or something. Tea was still spooked a bit from the stormy night's events.

"Yeah, fine," Tea said, "You girls better get changed so we can get to breakfast."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. In the Lake

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea and the girls made their way to the cafeteria. When they entered. there was an eerie silence with only a few people talking. Tea and her girls sat with Atemu and his boys.

"I guess Kelly told everyone what happened last night," Tea said as she and her girls sat down. Atemu nodded.

"It feels like death in here," Ashleigh said.

"Tea, could you meet me outside my cabin tonight," Atemu whispered to her, "Around eight." Tea looked confused, but said, "Okay."

* * *

Later that day, they had a canoe race. Two cabins against each other. Now it was Tea's cabin against Atemu.

"You're going down!" Jennifer yelled at the boys.

"No, you're going down!" Stephen yelled back, standing up and almost causing the boy's canoe to fall over. Atemu grabbed him by the back of his life jacket and dragged him back into his seat.

"We're going to go down into the water if you stand up again," Atemu said.

"Okay," Kelly announced, "The race will be around the small island and end here. First cabin back here wins."

"What do we win?" Bryan asked.

"Ummm," Kelly thought for a moment, "The knowledge of beating your opponent?"

"So no prize?" Mindy said.

"Not a dime," Kelly said, "Ready...Set...GO!" Tea and Atemu's cabins sped off through the water. Atemu's cabin was in the lead.

"Come on, speed it up!" Chantel said. As the rounded the small island, the girls began to take the lead.

"We can't let them win!" Jack said. The boys sped up. Eventually, the winner was...

"GIRLS WIN!" Kelly shouted. The girls cheered and got out their canoe. That's when it happened. Chantel slipped and fell under the water. The water wasn't that deep, Chantel came up, but was shaking and pale.

"Chantel, what happened?" Tea asked as Kelly passed Chantel a towel.

"Something's in the water," Chantel said, shaking, "It grabbed me, but I kicked it and it let go." Everyone looked at the lake. A clump of seaweed rose to the surface.

"It was just the seaweed," Tea said. Chantel looked at the seaweed, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it was," she said.

* * *

Tea was getting ready to meet Atemu later. She had put on a pair of jeans, a sparkly light blue tank top and white and light blue sneakers. The counselor in the next cabin, Rose, agreed to keep an eye on Tea's cabin while she was gone. Tea went over to Atemu's cabin. He was already there, wearing dark colored jeans, black sneakers and a black tank top. Tea couldn't help but notice how the shirt showed off his tan muscular arms.

"Hi," he said, as she approached him, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"So where are we going?" Tea asked as she and Atemu walked hand in hand.

"You'll see soon," Atemu said. He soon led Tea to the lake.

"Up for a canoe ride?" he asked her. Tea grinned and nodded. Atemu helped her into one of them, then pushed it into the water and went in after her. He rowed them to the middle of the lake. It was beautiful. Fireflies surrounded them, the stars and full moon were reflected in the surface of the lake.

"It's beautiful out here," Tea said. Atemu put his hand over hers.

"So are you," he said. Tea felt her face he up as a blush stained her cheeks. Atemu brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Tea's neck. Tea felt a shiver run down her spine as Atemu trailed his kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

"A-Atemu," Tea breathed, running her hand down Atemu's shirt, feeling the strong muscles beneath it. Atemu captured Tea's lips in a passionate kiss. They were making out until Tea felt something cold grab her arm. The next thing Tea knew, she was pulled into the lake. Atemu's eyes widened in horror.

"Tea!" he called over the side of the canoe, "TEA!" When he got no answer, Atemu dove into the water.

**I'm so evil with the cliffhangers XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	11. The Attack

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu dove under the water in search of Tea. He spotted a head of brown hair at deeper into the lake. Two heads of brown hair actually. He swam toward them and was sure he was going crazy for a minute. There were two Tea's. One was the one he knew, the second was dressed in robes of Egyptian royalty.

_Teana?! _Atemu thought. Tea was looking at him with panic in her eyes. Atemu did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Tea's arm, wrenching her free of Teana's grip and swam to the surface. They surfaced and scrambled into the canoe, gasping for breath.

"That-that girl..." Tea stuttered.

"That was Teana," Atemu said, beginning to row as fast as he could.

"She was identical to me," Tea said, shaking from cold and fear.

"I know," Atemu said.

"Why was she after me?" Tea asked. Suddenly, Teana's body surfaced from the water. She was standing on the surface with a smirk on her face.

"See you around Atemu," she said, blowing him a kiss and disappearing into thin air.

"Okay," said Tea, "Freaky much."

"What is she doing?" Atemu wondered out loud.

"Something bad," Tea said, "But shouldn't she be dead? You killed her."

"Yeah," Atemu said, "She should be dead. I was even at her funeral. There's not explanation to why she's back." They finally reached the shore. Atemu helped Tea out the canoe.

"I saw her," Tea said suddenly.

"What?" Atemu asked as they walked back to the cabins.

"I saw Teana," Tea said, "Outside my cabin the morning after the storm. I thought I was imagining it, but I guess I was wrong."

"Tea look," Atemu pointed. Teana was heading toward Kelly's cabin and disappeared inside.

"We better make sure she's okay," Tea said. They ran to Kelly's cabin and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, they cracked open the door a little. There was a small desk lamp on. Kelly was sleeping peacefully. Teana was no where in sight. They closed the door quietly.

"Where did she disappear too?" Tea said as she and Atemu made their way back to their cabins. Atemu shrugged.

"I do know one thing," Atemu said, "If Teana's here, it can't be good."

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Trouble

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _Hasta La Vista_.**

Atemu and Tea's cabins sat at the same table making dream catchers. Atemu was helping out Bryan, who somehow succeeded in tangling both of his hands in his dream catcher.

"Hey Atemu!" said Kelly cheerfully, placing her hands on Atemu's shoulders. Atemu nearly jumped out his skin.

"Hi Kelly," he said, trying to untangle Bryan's hands.

"So, do you have a date for the _Midnight Ball_?" Kelly asked.

"I'm going with Tea," Atemu said quickly. Tea looked up in time to see a disappointed look on Kelly's face.

"Oh," Kelly said, "Well, if for some reason she can't make it, you know where to find me. And take out those earrings," Kelly tugged playfully at one of Atemu's earrings before she bounced off, checking on the other cabins. Atemu finally got Bryan's hands untangled from his dream catcher and took his seat next to Tea, taking out his earrings and putting them in his pocket.

"So we're going to the _Midnight Ball _together?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Atemu said, continuing work on his black and blue dream catcher, "Why? You don't want to go with me?"

"No, no, I do want to go with you," Tea said quickly. Atenu grinned at her.

"Do you mind if I come over to your cabin during free time?" Tea asked Atemu, "I worked out the moves for _Hasta La Vista _and I want to know what you think."

"Sure," Atemu said.

**Later that Day**

Atemu was lying face up on his bed, his fingers tracing the parts of the Millennium Puzzle, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. As he suspected, Tea came in, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a short sleeve pale pink shirt and white ballet flats. She was carrying a small silver radio in her hand.

"Hi," she said, setting down the radio on a small wooden table.

"So, are you ready to see it?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," said Atemu, putting the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Now I'm going to show you two versions," Tea said, "What the guys will do and what the girls will do." Tea hit play. The opening of _Hasta La Vista _began and Tea began to dance. By the end of both dances, Atemu's jaw was on the ground. And not only because Tea was an amazing dancer.

"So did you like it?" Tea asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"More than you know," Atemu said, putting a pillow on his legs to cover his little...or not so little...problem.

"Well I was thinking of changing some parts," Tea said, sitting next to Atemu on his bed, "Was the guy's part okay? I hope I didn't make it to girly."

"It was perfect," Atemu said, "Can you show me the beginning of the chorus when it goes 'We know we're going seperate ways, say ever thing you didn't say, this is your moment before you go, come on now get up and show now' ?"

"Sure," Tea said, standing up, taking Atemu's hand and pulling him up with her. They went over the moves a few times until Atemu got the hang of it. Tea then taught Atemu the guy parts of the dance. Then they did it together.

"You've got it!" Tea said happily as they finished up the song. Atemu finished it up by grabbing Tea's waist and dipping her. Tea giggled.

"That wasn't in the dance," Tea giggled, "Although it would be cute at the end."

"This wasn't in the dance either," Atemu said, leaning down and kissing Tea's lips. Tea smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Atemu's neck. However, they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Atemu asked, his lips moving against Tea's.

"Kelly," came Kelly's voice from the other side.

"Don't open the door," he said, "I'm not, ummm, decent..." Atemu moved his lips to Tea's neck.

"Oh," Kelly said, "I was wondering if Tea was in there. Your boys said you and her were practicing for _Rock Out_."

"She went to the bathroom," Atemu said, trailing kisses on Tea's jaw. It took all Tea's willpower not to make a sound. She bit into Atemu's shoulder, trying to keep quite as Atemu nibbled on her earlobe. She felt a low growl vibrate through his chest.

"Well, when Tea comes back," Kelly said, "Tell her that her twin sister, Teana, is here to see her." Kelly giggled a bit, "Those two are identical, I thought it was Tea until she told me she was Tea's sister. She was dressed weird though. Like she was from ancient Egypt or something. I asked her about it and she said she was just in a play about ancient Egypt." They heard Kelly walk off. Atemu and Tea stood there, staring at each other in shock at what Kelly just said.

**Uh-oh. Teana's here. This can't be good. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. A Challenge

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu stood Tea up straight, but she clung to him in fear.

"Why is Teana here?" she said. Atemu's eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"I don't know,"he said, "I'll come with you to see her."

"Oh no," said Tea here eyes wide with fear, "She's going to try to kill me."

"Tea look at me," Atemu said. Tea looked up into his dark purple eyes.

"I promise nothing will happen," he said, looking into her eyes with an intensity she never saw before, "I'll be right there to protect you." Atemu picked up the Millennium Pussle and put it around his neck. Then he and Tea heaeded out the main cabin. Teana was in there, dressed in royal egyptian robes, sitting on the couch while twirling something in her hands. She was an exact look alike of Tea.

"Atemu!" she said happily, standing up, "It's been years since we've seen each other."

"5,000 to be exact," Atemu said, glaring at her, "What are you doing here Teana? You're were dead."

"But my spirit lived on. Determined to win you back," Teana said walking toward Atemu, "I know you killed me Atemu. But I'm willing to look past that." She reached out a hand to touch Atemu's face, but Tea smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch him," Tea said menacingly.

"Oh yes," Teana said, "You're little concubine." Tea's eyes shot up and her face turned red as she blushed.

"I-I'm not..." she stuttered, "I'm his girlfriend." Teana rolled her eyes.

"I know a simple way to deal with this," Teana said, "Atemu. You, me, a Shadow Game."

"You need a Millennium Item for a Shadow Game Teana," Atemu said. Teana reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace with an eye on it identical to the eye on Atemu's Millennium Puzzle.

"I don't?" she said, dangling the necklace from her finger, "Millennium Necklace." Atemu narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"That silly blonde girl," Teana laughed, "The last camp leader here had an..._unfortunate _accident. Miraculous, what you can do as a spirit. She left behind this little trinket. And that dumb bonde girl threw it away, seeing it as just junk. So I took it."

"Teana, I'm not gonna fight you in a Shadow Game," Atemu said. Teana smirked.

"Yes you will," she said putitng on the necklace, "Or will girlfriend will also have an _unfortunate _accident." The eye on the necklace glowed and Tea felt something grab at her throat. She couldn't breath. She dropped to her knees, coughing, struggling for breath.

"Let her go!" Atemu demanded. Teana did as she was told. Tea felt the ablility to breath return. Atemu helped her up.

"Much worse than that can happen to her," Teana said. Panic flickered in Atemu's eyes.

"Fine," he said, "I"ll fight you in a shadow game." Teana's smirk widened.

"Excellent," she said, "The Shadow Game will be a week before this _Rock Out _that I keep hearing about. You know the consequences. Until then, I promise I won't lay a hand on your little concubine." Tea's blush deepened.

"I am not his concubine," Tea said. Teana looked her up and down.

"Atemu's much to good for you," she said, before disappearing. Tea sunk to the ground, shaking.

"What's a Shadow Game?" Tea asked, "And what are the consequences."

"The loser loses their soul," Atemu said, kneeling next to Tea. Tea's eyes widened.

"Why did you agree to that?" she almost shrieked.

"Because Teana won't rest until you're dead," Atemu said, "This is the only way to guarentee your saftey."

"But what if you lose?" she said, tears falling from her eyes. Atemu wiped a tear with his thumb.

"Tea, I won't lose," Atemu said. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Please don't leave me Atemu," she said, her body shaking as she cried. Atemu wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I won't."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Rock Climbing

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! **

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_**Does anyone know the name of that Egyptian guy from Yu-Gi-Oh that looked similar to the Dark Magician? He was one of Atemu's friends and I think he was also a magician.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The next day Atemu and Tea's cabins were doing rock climbing. The camp had it's own rock climbing wall surrounded by a wooden fence. Which was really, _really _high. Atemu and Tea stayed at the bottom leaning on the fence, attached to harnesses that connected them to the wall, keeping an eye on anyone who might fall.

"Atemu, can I ask you something?" Tea asked.

"Sure," Atemu said.

"What was it like being a pharaoh in Egypt?" she asked. Tea had noticed that she and Atemu never talked about his past.

"It was nice," Atemu said with a shrug.

"Nice?" Tea said, "It must have been awesome. I learned in history that pharaoh's were seen as gods. And you have, having servants, people worshipping you-"

"People telling you how to talk, what to wear, what to say, how to act, what to do," Atemu continued, "And I didn't have many friends."

"You didn't?" Tea asked. Atemu shook his head.

"My closest friends were Mahaado and Mana," Atemu said, "They were magicians."

"You had magicians?!" Tea asked excitedly. Atemu nodded, grinning at how Tea's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I also read that Duel Monsters originated thousands of years ago in Egypt," Tea said, "Is that true?" Atemu nodded.

"But back then, the monsters were real," Atemu said, "And it was called the Shadow Games instead of Duel Monters. I had the power to trap the monsters in stone tablets, but a group of people set them free and started a war. The war ended, but I trapped myself in the Millennium Puzzle in the process."

"So you, like, saved the world?" Tea asked, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. Atemu's grin widened.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah, I saved the world," he said. Tea's eyed widened.

"Oh my god, that is so cool," she said. Her mood, however, was deflated when she saw Kelly bouncing toward them.

"Uh oh," she said, "Cuckoo Kelly at twelve o clock." Atemu groaned.

"Hi Atemu," Kelly said in an overly perky voice. Tea resisted rolling her eyes.

"Hi, Kelly," Atemu mumbled.

"So how have you been?" Kelly asked.

_My girlfriend that I killed 5,000 years ago has come back as a spirit and challenged me to a Shadow Game before the Midnight Ball, _Atemu thought.

"Fine," Atemu said. Kelly smirked.

"You sure are," she said, "Anyway, I better go. Save me a dance at the _Midnight Ball_." Kelly walked away. but before she did, Atemu jumped as if something bit him.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as Kelly walked off.

"She just pinched my butt," Atemu said indigently. Anger blazed in Tea's eyes.

"Calm down Tea," Atemu said, putting a hand on hers. Tea's anger calmed a bit.

"She's such a little tramp," Tea said, crossing her arms.

"I know how to make you feel better," Atemu said with a mischievous smile. Tea raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked. Atemu snaked a hand behind her and lightly tapped her butt. Tea jumped, her eyes wide.

"Atemu," she said with a small smile, "Not in front of the kids."

"How about at the lake tonight?" Atemu whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Tea's spine, "We can have a romantic picnic. And have some _fun _later." Tea giggled.

"Okay," she said, "Around eight?" Atemu nodded.

"Help!" Ashleigh yelled down from the top of the wall.

"What's wrong Ashleigh?!" Tea yelled up.

"I can't get down," Ashleigh said, "I'm too scared. I didn't realize it was this high."

"Just let go of the wall," Tea said, "The harness will let you come down nice and slow." Ashleigh shook her head.

"Okay, I'm coming up," Tea said.

"Hurry!" Ashleigh yelled. Tea grabbed onto the wall and began climbing. It took her about two minutes to reach the top.

"Now hold onto me and we'll go down nice and slow," Tea said.

"Don't let go of the wall!" Ashleigh warned, "What if you fall?" Tea thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," Tea said, "Atemu!" she called back down.

"Yeah?" Atemu said.

"Stay at the bottom in case Ashleigh and I fall off or something," Tea said.

"Okay," Atemu said, standing right under Tea and Ashleigh. Ashleigh wrapped her arms around Tea's neck and Tea let go of the wall, letting the harness slide her and Ashleigh down slowly. Ashleigh shut her eyes, holding onto Tea so tight that Tea felt it hard to breath, but didn't say anything.

"Ashleigh, open your eyes," Tea chocked out. Ashleigh slowly opened one stormy blue eye. And then opened the other.

"See, it's not so bad," Tea said as she felt Ashleigh's grip loosen.

"Can I try to go down by myself?" Ashleigh asked. Tea nodded, letting her go. A huge grin spread on Ashleigh's face.

"This isn't so bad," she said. It didn't take long for them to reach the ground.

"That was pretty cool!" Ashleigh said, "I'm going up again." Ashleigh grabbed onto the wall again and began to climb up. Tea smiled at her.

"Is she okay?" Atemu asked. Tea nodded.

"Just got a bit scared being so high up," she said. Atemu grinned.

"That happened to Yugi once when we went rock climbing," Atemu said, then started snickering, "He couldn't reach the foot stone below him."

"Why?" Tea asked.

"He's a bit...height challenged," Atemu said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture, "Here's a picture of us." He handed it to Tea. Tea looked at the picture. It was of Atemu and someone who looked like a smaller version of him.

_That must be Yugi, _Tea thought. Yugi was much shorter than Atemu. The two looked like brothers, except Yugi's facial features were much softer than Atemu's and his purple eyes held a child like innocence.

"He's so cute," Tea said, "You two look like brothers."

"We always say we are," Atemu said, "Seriously, how many people in this world have spiky red, black and blonde hair?" Tea gave him back the picture.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" she asked. Atemu nodded.

"Yugi's the closet thing I have to family," Atemu said. Tea saw sadness in his eyes.

"You always have me too," she said. Atemu smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I do."

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Picnic by the Lake

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Around seven thirty, Tea put on a white knee length summer dress with pink spaghetti straps and decorated with pink cherry blossoms. She also wore a pair of pink ballet flats. Rose had agreed to keep an eye on her cabin again. Tea walked outside the cabin to see Atemu waiting there in dark jeans, a dark gray tank top and black sneakers. He was holding a picnic basket.

"Hi," Tea said. Atemu looked at her and grinned.

"You look great," Atemu said. Tea blushed.

"Thanks," she said as they began their walk to the lake, "You too." It didn't take long for them to reach the lake. Atemu pulled a blue blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it on the ground. He unpacked the basket, which had mostly fruit in it and a small chocolate cake decorated with a red rose on top.

"Where did you get all this?" Tea asked.

"Jake drove me into town to get it," Atemu said, sitting against a tree. He pulled Tea down to sit in his lap and they began to eat in silence. They didn't need any words. They admired the music of the night, the crickets and hooting owls. They watched the stars and moonlight reflect off the lake. Tea was about to eat the last strawberry when Atemu placed a hand on her wrist.

"That's the last one," Atemu said. Tea smirked.

"Do you want it?" she teased. Atemu grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Try and get it," Tea said, putting the strawberry in her mouth and chewing it, some of the juice trickling down the side of her chin. Atemu watched her mouth with interest. When he saw her swallow he bent down licked the juice from her chin. Tea felt a shiver go down her spine and Atemu smirked against her skin. He trailed kisses up to her lips, his tongue tasting the sweet taste of strawberries in her mouth. Atemu put a hand behind Atemu's head and pulling him closer. When they finally parted, Atemu had a huge grin on his face and Tea smiled back.

"I love you Tea," Atemu said. Tea felt her heart amost jump out her chest. He loved her. Atemu loved her. _Atemu _loved _her_. Atemu_ loved _her. Tea was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a while to notice the slightly nervous look on his face. Tea smiled as she said with tears of joy in her eyes, "I love you too." Atemu grinned and embraced Tea close to him.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," he said, "Because I got you something while I was in town I got you this." Atemu pulled a narrow purple box out of the picnic basket and held it out to Tea. Tea took it from him and gasped when she opened it.

"Oh, Atemu, you shouldn't have," she said, pulling a cartouche out of the box. Their were hieroglyphics on both sides.

"That's your name," Atemu said, pointing to one side of the cartouche. Then he pointed to the other side and said, "And that's my name." Tea kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love it," she said, "Can you put it on for me?" Atemu nodded, taking the cartouche from her. Tea lifted her hair so Atemu could put the necklace around her neck. Once he put it around his neck, Atemu placed a light kiss on her neck and whispered, "Perfect. Just like you." Tea giggled, snuggling into Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat their for a moment. Tea listened to the rhythmic beating of Atemu's heart. Eventually, they had to pack up their picnic and make their way back to their cabins. Atemu and Tea shared a long goodnight kiss before going into their cabins. Tea changed out of her dress into a pair of pale blue pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep with her hand closed around her cartouche.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Doubts

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been having writers black with this story. Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song **_**Hasta La Vista**_**.**

During free time, Atemu and Tea were practicing with their cabin's the dance moves for _Hasta La Vista. _They were practicing in the space between Atemu and Tea's cabins. Bryan and Chantel however, were having trouble with a part where they were suppose to hold hands and turn at the same time. They kept bumping heads. Atemu was helping them out when Kelly came over to Tea.

"So, practicing for _Rock Out_?" Kelly asked Tea.

"Yeah," said Tea, watching everyone go through the steps again. Kelly rolled her blue eyes.

"It's pretty good," she said, "Of course, _I've _been practicing too and I just _know _I'm going to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tea said, "We've been doing great here." Kelly shrugged.

"Whatever," she said before walking off. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys," Tea said, "I want to run through the chorus again." They all stood in the order Tea set them up in. From left to right it was Bryan, Ashleigh, Jack, Mindy, Atemu, Stephen, Chantel, Michael and Jennifer. Tea was suppose to be between Atemu and Stephen, but for now she stood in front of everyone, watching them dance. They made it through the chorus perfectly. Tea was confident they would win. When they took a break, Tea saw the hem of robes disappear behind a tree.

"I'll be right back," Tea said, "I need to use the bathroom." Tea walked off and, once she was out of earshot of everyone else and making sure no one was watching, disappeared into the forest.

"Come out Teana," she said, hands on her hips. Teana giggled and appeared from behind a tree.

"Why are you here?" Tea snapped.

"Temper, temper," Teana said, shaking in index finger at Tea.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything until the Shadow Game with Atemu," Tea said.

"And I am keeping my promise," Teana said, "I'm not harming a soul. I just wanted wanted to see my beloved Atemu."

"Beloved?" Tea questioned, crossing her arms. Teana giggled again.

"You didn't know?" she said, "Atemu still loves me."

"Last time I checked, Atemu loved me," said Tea.

"And why is that?" Teana asked, "Out of all the girls here, why did Atemu pick you, the one girl that looked exactly like me?" Teana began to circle Tea like a lion circling it's prey and said, "I was there when he kissed you. Why was it _my _name uttered from his lips and not yours? When we were together, Atemu promised he would love me forever, even in death. And Atemu is a man of his word. He won't be able to defeat me in the Shadow Game because he still loves me and he knows the consequences of losing a Shadow Game. Atemu still loves me Tea. That's why he is with you! That's why it was my name that passed his lips when he kissed you! You only remind him of me, of what Atemu and I had had together! When he's with you, he's with me." Tea was left speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't form the words. Instead, Tea ran to her cabin, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes as she thought, _What if Teana is right? What if Atemu is only with me because I remind him of Teana?_

**There's the end of chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Atemu's Feelings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea ran into her cabin, slamming the door behind her, She collapsed onto her bed, sobs shaking her body. How could she have been so _stupid_? Why, out of all the beautiful girls here, did Atemu pick her, the exact look alike of his past girlfriend?

_I'm such an idiot, _Tea thought, sobbing into her pillow. She heard the door open and close, but didn't bother to look up. She heard footsteps come toward her bed and someone sit on the edge of it.

"Tea?" Atemu's voice asked softly. He put a hand on Tea's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Tea what's wrong?" Atemu asked. Tea looked at him with anger in her crystal blue eyes.

"You should know!" she snapped. Atemu looked at her, confused.

"Tea, what are you talking about?" he asked. Tea sat up in her bed.

"I didn't go to the bathroom," she said angrily, "I saw Teana and went after her. And she made me realize something. You're only with me because I remind you of her."

"Tea-" Atemu said.

"I'm not done!" Tea interrupted, "I can't believe I was dumb enough to believe you loved me. I'm so stupid. I'm just a way for you to be with Teana again. You don't love me for me, you love me for her." Tea lay back down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow as a fresh wave of tears took her over.

"Tea, please listen," Atemu asked.

"Just leave," Tea sobbed.

"No," said Atemu firmly, "Tea, how many times have I told you that I love _you_, not Teana?"

"Really?" said Tea with a cold laugh, looking at him, "Then why, out of all the girls here did you choose me? Look me in the eye and tell me that I did not attract your attention because I look like Teana!" Atemu looked into Tea's eyes and looked as if he was arguing with himself.

"You did catch my eye because you look like Teana," Atemu admitted.

"That's all I needed to hear," Tea said, standing up and heading for the door. Atemu stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," Tea said firmly.

"Tea listen to me," Atemu said. Tea sighed, and sat on her bed, arms crossed and glaring at Atemu.

"I'm listening," she said. Atemu sat next to her, but Tea refused to look at him.

"You did capture my attention because you look like Teana," Atemu said, "But you and her are so different. I was blinded by my love for Teana to see the evil that lay within her. But Tea, you are so different. You're caring and loving and you have a beauty that Teana doesn't have."

"Me and Teana look exactly alike," Tea said.

"I mean inside," Atemu said, "You have a beauty inside that makes you shine in a way Teana never did." Tea could feel her anger at Atemu disappearing. Atemu wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you and only you Tea," he whispered in her ear. Tea felt an involuntary shudder go down her spine. A tear fell down her cheek and Atemu kissed it away.

"Don't let anyone," Atemu said, "Kelly, Teana, anyone tell you that I don't love you." Tea felt her resistance break down. She turned around, wrapping her arms around Atemu's neck and crying softly into his shoulder. Atemu rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhhh," he said softly, "It's okay Tea, I'm here." Atemu kissed the top of her head. Their oment was broken, however, by voices at the door.

"What are they doing?" asked Jennifer's voice.

"Shhhh, they'll hear us," said Stephen. Tea giggled.

"Bryan, get your elbow out of my ear," said Ashleigh.

"Hush, I can't hear anything," said Chantel.

"We shouldn't be spying on them," said Jack. Atemu grinned and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Chantel, Ashleigh, Jennifer, Mindy, Stephen, Bryan, Jack and Michael all fell to the floor. Atemu stood there, arms crossed and a dead serious look on his face.

"Hi," said Michael shyly.

"What were you doing?" Atemu asked in a low voice.

"Ummm..." said Mindy.

"RUN!" said Stephen. All the kids stood and ran, Atemu chased after them. Tea stood up and went outside to watch them. They were all laughing. Tea couldn't help but smile at how playful Atemu was. Eventually, he sat down on a log, letting the kids chase each other around.

"Tired?" Tea asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not as young as I was 5,000 years ago" Atemu joked. Tea laughed.

"Well, you're pretty sexy for being 5,000 years old," Tea whispered to him. Atemu grinned.

"Pretty sexy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're drop dead gorgeous," Tea said, then mumbled playfully under her breath, "Smug pharaoh."

"Excuse me?" Atemu asked with a smirk. Tea looked at him innocently.

"I said nothing," she said innocently, "Just that you're smug." With that, Tea stood and ran as fast as she could away from Atemu, laughing. Atemu was right at her heels. And, even if it was just for now, everything felt right.

**There's chaptet 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. The Song

**Thank for the great reviews! This chapter includes one of my favorite songs, _Shadow Games _by Trixie Reiss****, from the **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie **_**soundtrack. Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _Shadow Games_.**

A few weeks passed since the Teana incident. Tea thought she should be calm since they hadn't heard from Teana, but she was anything but calm. _Rock Out _was coming closer, and so was the Shadow Game between Atemu and Teana.

A week before _Rock Out_, Tea lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The silence of the night was broken by the sound of footsteps. Tea nearly jumped out of her skin. Who was out this late at night. Tea pulled a pink bathrobe over her pale blue nightgown and stepped into her fuzzy pink slippers. She sneaked out the door just in time to see Atemu walk by.

"Atemu, what are you doing out so late?" Tea asked. But Atemu didn't answer. That's when Tea noticed the far off look in his eyes, as if he was possesed or something.

_Maybe he's sleepwalking, _Tea thought. She decided to follow him. Atemu walked into the forest and Tea heard something odd among the whispering trees. It sounded like singing. Tea listened harder and caught the words.

_Long ago, in the ancient past_

_I remember a life when we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon_

_There and then I could tell you tried to break my will_

_But now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And now my battle cry will be heard all night_

_Who is singing? _Tea thought. Atemu seemed to be following the sound of the voice because it was getting louder.

_Oh_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_Oh_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_So now you know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure, you're always the best_

_'Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you_

_On the brightest day, of your darkest hour_

Atemu continued to walk and the eeire singing grew louder. A chill fell over the forest and it seemed to be getting darker by the second. Even the light from the stars and moon had disappeared.

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And now my battle cry will be heard all night_

_Oh_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_Yeah_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

Eventually, Atemu led them to a clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Teana. She was the one singing.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You destroyed the future with your past_

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

_You never understood the blessed_

_Too bad today will be your..._

_Last_

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And now my battle cry will be heard all night_

_Yeah_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

Ribbons of darkness protruded from Teana's back. Atemu walked towad her, still in his trance. Tea tried to think of what to do. Teana reached out a hand and touched Atemu's cheek.

"Come with me Atemu," she whispered, "We can go into the afterlife together." Atemu nodded, his eyes staring blankly in front of him as Teana sung:

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_Yeah_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_You keep on playing, those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

Tea finally found her voice and shouted, "ATEMU!"

**The evil cliffhanger of doom!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	19. The Shadow Game

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'm in a really bad mood right now and I'm writing to calm down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu's eyes widened as he heard Tea shout out his name. Tea stepped into the clearing.

"Atemu stop!" she shouted, "You don't want to do this!"

"Yes you do Atemu," Teana insisted, "You promised to always be with me." Atemu's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was happening around him.

"Atemu she's evil," Tea said, "I know you remember. I'm not sure what she's doing to you, but your under a some kind of spell." Atemu's eyes began to focus. He held his head in his hands. Tea slowly walked over to him.

"Atemu, it's me Tea," she said softly, "I know you remember me. Somewhere in there you have to remember." Atemu turned around, looking right at Tea.

"Tea," he said slowly, "Wh-Where am I?" Teana frowned. Tea glared at her.

"You promised not to do anything until the shadow game," Tea snapped. Teana smirked.

"What about we have the Shadow Game here and now?" Teana asked, "It's the perfect time and place."

"Release your spell on Atemu," Tea demanded.

"Oh fine," Teana said. With a flick of her hand, Atemu fell to the ground. Tea immediately rushed to his side.

"Atemu, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," said Atemu as Tea helped him up, "What just happened?"

"Teana had some type of control over you," Tea said as Atemu stood up.

"Here's your chance Atemu," Teana said, " A Shadow Game. Right here."

"Fine," Atemu said firmly, "As long as you don't hurt Tea." Teana smirked as she said, "I wouldn't _dream _of hurting your precious Tea." Tea stood there nervously, watching Teana and Atemu. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest. Tea didn't have the slightest clue what a Shadow Game was like, but it didn't sound pleasant. Suddenly a purple jet of light shot out of Atemu's Millenium Puzzle and a jet of black light shot out from Teana's Millennium Necklace. The two lights met halfway and one began to try to push the other back. Both Atemu and Teana had eyes on their foreheads, identical to the eyes on their Millennium Items. Then the forest around them disappeared, replaced by nothing but blackness. And that's when Tea felt it. Something seemed to be squeezing her heart. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. This temporarily distracted Atemu.

"Tea!" he shouted, he glared at Teana.

"What's happening to her?" he asked, Teana's jet of light pushing his back.

"You should know," Teana said, "Only those with Millennium Items can survive in the Shadow Realm. And that girl is only a human."

"Let her out," Atemu demanded.

"No can do," Teana said, "Once a Shadow Game begins, it cannot be ended until someone wins. Unless you forfeit."

"Atemu, don't give up," Tea chocked out.

"But Tea I-"

"No," Tea said, "Teana has to be stopped. I'll be alright. Just defeat her. For me."

"Tea..." Atemu said softly. He knew that he needed to defeat Teana, but at the risk of Tea's life? Around them small ghostly faces appeared and surrounded Tea.

"What's happening?" Atemu asked.

"The souls of those lost in the Shadow Realm," Teana said with a sick smile, "Coming to claim another victim."

"Atemu forget about me," Tea said, feeling he strength being drained from her, "Just...just defeat her. I'll be fine." Atemu looked at Tea with a look of pure hatred.

"You promised not to hurt her," he hissed.

"I am not doing a thing to her," Teana said, "It's the Shadow Realm." Atemu clenched his fists at his sides, glaring at Teana. His jet of light began to push hers back.

"You threaten my kingdom," he said in a low, threatening voice, "Put all of Egypt in danger, put the people I love- _the girl I love _-in danger. You're not the woman I thought you were." Teana's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. Atemu's jet of light almost reached her.

"Atemu, I'm still that girl," she said, "We can still be together. In the afterlife. You don't belong in this girl's world. You belong with me, in the afterlife. There is nothing for you in this world." Atemu shook his head.

"You're wrong," he said, "There is something for me in this world." Tea laughed coldly.

"What?" Teana asked. Atemu's answer was a single word.

"Tea." And with that word, Atemu's jet of light reached Teana's Millennium Necklace. Teana fell back onto the ground. The Shadow Realm disappeared, placing the three of them back in the forest. Atemu walked over to Teana. Teana looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes looking up at Atemu with wide innocence.

"Atemu," she said sweetly, "You wouldn't. You promised to never hurt me. You promised to love me forever." Atemu looked down at Teana and said, "You're not the who I thought you were."

"Atemu, please," Teana pleaded. Atemu held out his hand and shouted "OBLIVIATE!" Teana's eyes got an empty look in them and she fell to the ground. The souls of the shadow realm appeared and hovered around her. And then they disappeared, along with Teana's body. Atemu stared at the spot Teana had recently lay in, until he heard Tea moan behind him. Atemu rushed to her side.

"Tea, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. Atemu crushed her in a hug.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again," he whispered into her hair, "I thought I was going to lose you." Tea wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, you didn't," she said with a small smile, "I'm right here." Atemu leaned down and captured Tea lips in a passionate kiss that nearly made her fall backwards. When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"So, Teana's gone?" Tea asked. Atemu nodded and smiled as he said, "She's gone."

**There's chapter 19! **_**Rock Out **_**is up next! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	20. ROCK OUT! begins

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy! And just a little explanation about the Camp Rock songs, I've listened to the soundtrack and seen the movie **_**waaaaaaaaay **_**to many times. Plus, it just seemed to fit to use Camp Rock for the whole camp theme of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song**_** Hasta La Vista.**_

It was time for _Rock Out _and the whole camp was busy. _Rock Out _was being held at the place where there were usually camp assemblies since there was already a stage and seats there. Tea kept pacing back and forth backstage. She and her group were up next. They had gone shopping for their outfits a few days ago. Kelly had arranged a camp field trip to the nearby mall in case any groups needed something. Tea was wearing a shimmery side strap ice blue top, white skinny jeans and silver high heeled boots. The girls matching outfits, flats, jeans and a sparkly tank top, the only difference in the color of the flats and tops. Chantel had red, Ashleigh had purple, Mindy had green and Jennifer had pink. The boys also had matching outfits, jeans, sneakers and button down shirts, the difference in shirt and sneakers. Steven had red, Michael had purple, Bryan had green and Jack, after much arguing, settled for a dark pink so the boys and girl match.

"Tea stop pacing," Atemu said, "Just breath." Atemu himself was wearing a pair of black leather pants with various chains, black shoes and a black tank top.

"Okay, I just have to calm down," Tea said, "I'm calm. I'm completely calm. Who said I'm not calm?!"

"Tea, take a chill pill," said Mindy, "You're gonna have a spaz attack." Tea took a deep breath, sitting in a nearby chair. Atemu sat next to her.

"Are you going to be able to move in those pants?" Tea asked. Atemu grinned.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Is the blood getting to your brain through those pants?" Tea asked, " 'Cause I can't have you passing out on stage-"

"Tea, everything will be fine," Atemu insisted.

"Up next," announced Kelly, "Cabins 7 and 8!"

"Let's go," Atemu said, taking Tea's hand and practically dragging her on stage. The all took their order from left to right: Chantel, Steven, Mindy, Bryan, Tea, Atemu, Ashleigh, Michael, Jennifer and Jack. Tea's heart was beating against her chest so loud she wondered if anyone else could see it. But once the music started playing, it was as if something awoke inside of Tea. All of their hard work and practice was finally coming together:

_Atemu: Yeah_

_It's your boy Atemu_

_Tea: And your girl Tea_

_Atemu: And the place to be_

_Tea: It's crazy_

_Atemu: Come rock with me! _

_Chantel: Couldn't wait to leave,_

_But now I hate to go_

_Steven: Last day of camp, _

_Packing my bags so slow _

_Mindy: Made so many friends,_

_Why does it have to end?_

_Bryan: In the end it's a win, _

_'Cause we grown so close together _

_Ashleigh: Remember when we first met,_

_First day _

_Michael: Figured this would be no fun, _

_No way _

_Jennifer: And now its time to leave (leave)_

_But now we wanna stay, _

_Jack: (Stay)_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Everyone: Oh! _

_Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number Imma call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going seperate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them _

_Tea: Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_(Atemu: And Imma do my thing) _

_Chantel: There's so much_

_Inside of me_

_Steven: There's so much more_

_I just want to be_

_Mindy: All the things I've seen,_

_Obviously I'm inspired_

_Bryan: Got love_

_For all the friendships I've acquired_

_Ashleigh: Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up,_

_Michael: Hey, hey, hey_

_Jennifer: Everybody put a hands up, put a hands up, _

_Jack: Hey, hey, hey , hey _

_Everyone: Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number Imma call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going seperate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them _

_Tea: Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Atemu: So hot_

_Gotta clap to this _

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A_

_(Girls: La vista)_

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A _

_(Girls: La vista) _

_Everyone: Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number Imma call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going seperate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them _

_H-A-S-T-A_

_(Girls: la vista)_

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A _

_Hasta la vista!_

They finished it off with the dip Atemu had done to Tea when they were...fooling around. The camp erupted in applause and Tea couldn't help the wide grin spreading across her face. She had always been to nervous to dance in front of people, but now she couldn't wait to do this again.

"Wonderful performance!" said the first judge, one of the lunch ladies that Atemu had asked to judge along with two other lunch ladies, "Next up is camp leader Kelly!"

**Kelly's up next. Oh joy (sarcasm much) I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	21. Counselor Performances

**Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs **_**Too Cool **_**or **_**One Card Short**_**.**

Atemu and Tea took seats with their cabin.

"Kelly up next," Tea whispered to Atemu, who was sitting at her left, "This should be interesting."

"If she sings a love song to me I swear to Ra, I'll throw up," Atemu said. Tea giggled.

"I think I'll have to kill her if she does that," she said. Kelly practically pranced on stage, wearing a flowy knee length strapless sparkly pink dress with matching three inch pumps. Her hair was curled into waves.

"Five bucks says she'll fall in those shoes," Atemu whispered to Tea. Tea elbowed him playfully.

"Atemu that's mean," she said. Atemu just shrugged and said, "I'm just saying." The opening for Kelly's song started. Atemu and Tea glanced at each other with knowing looks. They both knew the song.

"Of course," Tea said.

"Only Kelly would pick that song," Atemu said. Kelly began to sing and dance. Atemu and Tea had to admit, she was really good:

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You want to be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool_

_(Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_'Cause I'm too cool_

_(Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can't tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born beauty, brains, and talent_

_And they got it all_

_While others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural_

_I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool_

_(Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool_

_(Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Everyone applauded after Kelly's performance. Even Atemu and Tea applauded. Slowly. _Really _slowly.

"That was pretty good," Tea said, "Kelly's got talent."

"If only she could use those talents for good instead of evil," Atemu said. The other counselors did their own performances. Even Atemu went up there, singing _One Card Short_.

"Last, but certainly not least," said the lunch lady judge, "The girl who made all of this possible. Tea Gardener!"

**Tea's next! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. Here is Tea

**Here's chapter 22! Enjoy! One of my favorite songs, **_**Here I am**_** from Camp Rock is in this chapter. I love the song because I relate to it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _Here I am_.**

Tea's eyes widened. She knew she would have to go one eventually. But singing with a group and singing solo were totally different. She was all alone singing solo. Legs wobbling, Tea stood up and walked up to the stage. She walked up the stage stairs and tripped in her silver high heeled boots. She heard Kelly give a loud obnoxious laugh, along with a few other people who laughed. Tea stood up straight, blushing and walked over to the microphone. The opening of the song began and she sang in a quiet voice:

_They tell you a good girl is quiet_

_  
That you should never ask why_

_  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_  
You should be happy, excited_

_  
Even if you're just invited_

_  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

Atemu gave Tea an encouraging smile. This gave Tea strength and she sung in a stronger voice:

_It's so hard just waiting_

_  
In a line that never moves_

_  
It's time you started making_

_  
Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_  
With your last breath_

_  
So here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Make 'em listen_

_  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_  
Not anymore_

_  
So here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_Oh oh oh_

_  
Here I am_

_Oh oh_

_You only get one life to work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect?_

_Say it's close enough to perfect for me_

_Why should you hide from the thunder?_

_And the lightening that you're under?_

_'Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how you're living isn't working_

_  
There's one thing that will help_

_  
You gotta finally just stop searching_

_  
To find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_  
With your last breath_

_  
So here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Make 'em listen_

_  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_  
Not anymore_

_  
So here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Here I am_

Really into the song now, Tea sung with passion in her voice:

_The world better make some room_

_  
Yeah move over, over_

_  
'Cause you're coming through_

_  
'Cause you're coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_  
With your last breath_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Make 'em listen_

_  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_  
Not anymore_

_  
So here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_  
Here I am_

_Oh oh oh_

_Here I am_

_Oh oh oh_

Then Tea finished quietly:

_  
Here I am_

The camp erupted in applause. Alot of people even stood up and stomped their feet. Tea grinned and stepped off the stage. She just noticed how much she had been shaking. Atemu gave her a big hug once she got back to her seat.

"You were great," Atemu whispered in her ear. Tea hugged him back, tears of joy appearing in her eyes.

"The winners of the cabin contest!" announced the lunch lady judge, "Is Cabins 7 and 8! Both cabins come on stage!" Atemu and Tea's cabins jumped out of their seats hugging before making their way on stage.

"And the winner of the counselor singing," said the lunch lady, "Tea Gardener!" Tea stood there, wide eyed, before the two cabins and Atemu tackled her in a hug. Tea smiled brightly. She couldn't of asked for a better summer.

**There's chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**_  
_


	23. The Time is Here

**Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song** **_Our Time Is Here_.**

It was the night of the _Midnight Ball _and the girls were getting ready. Mindy was wearing a spagetti strap green gown with a gold belt in the design of flowers and green pumps. Ashleigh was wearing red puffy sleeved gown with little flame designs on the bottom and orange pumps. Chantel was wearing a sparkly long sleeve gold gown with a slit up one side and gold pumps. Jennifer was wearing a hot pink gown with black lace at the neckline and black pumps. Tea was wearing a shimmery strapless crystal blue ball gown with blue pumps and her hair done up in a fancy bun with curly strands of hair in her face. She had on silver bangles, silver chandelier earrings and the cartouche Atemu had given her. She also had on dark blue eyeshadow, pale pink blush and pink lip gloss. Tea was currently putting the finishing touches on the girls make up. There was a knock at their cabin door.

"Almost ready," said Ashleigh. Tea finished the girls make up and went over to open the door. Atemu was standing their, the boys of his cabin standing behind him. Atemu was wearing a purple suit with a gold tie. The collar of the jacket had gold hieroglyphics embroidered into it.

"Wow," Atemu said when he saw Tea, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself," Tea said, grabbing her silver purse. She and Atemu led the way to the _Midnight Ball_, which was being held in a nearby forest clearing. There were lights on the trees leading to the path of the clearing. The clearing had been set up with tables holding food and drinks. There was a DJ and several people were already dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Atemu asked, holding a hand out to Tea. Tea took his hand.

"You may," she said. Tea spent the whole night together, keeping an eye on their cabins, who seemed to be getting along great. Chantel was dancing with Bryan, Jennifer with Michael, Ashleigh with Steven and Mindy with Jack.

The night seemed to fly by. Tea was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember having such a good time. Before she knew it, it was time for the last dance. She had her arms wrapped around Atemu's neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Atemu's arms were around her waist. Tea listened to the song:

_We're done but it's not over_

_  
We'll start it again_

_  
Out to the end of the day_

_  
It keeps getting better_

_  
Don't be afraid_

_  
We'll do it together_

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time to move_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

_  
Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of Summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
Why would we want to?_

"Atemu?" Tea asked, lifting her head from Atemu's shoulder to look into his dark purple eyes, "Would you want to change any part of this summer?" Atemu thought for a moment.

"Yes," he said. Tea felt her heart drop until Atemu said, "I would have liked to live this summer without Teana interfering." Tea smiled up at him.

_  
Let's go where we got to_

_  
Our paths will cross again in time_

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

_We know but we're not certain_

_  
How can we be?_

_  
How can we see what's ahead?_

_  
The road keeps on turning_

_  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

Tea asked Atemu a question that had been bugging her.

"Atemu, what are you going to do after camp?" she said, "I mean, we live so far from each other." Atemu placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'l meet again one day."

"How can you be so sure?" Tea asked, tears appearing in her eyes, "How can you be so sure that we'll see each other again?" Atemu cupped her cheek in his hand and said, "I just know. Our paths will cross again in time." Tea smiled.

"You're so corny," she said, "Quoting the song."

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time to move_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

_  
Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of Summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
Why would we want to?_

_  
Let's go where we got to_

_  
Our paths will cross again in time_

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of Summer_

_(Summer, Summer)_

__

We couldn't change it if we tried

(We tried)

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

As the song ended, Tea clung to Atemu, never wanting the moment to end.

**There's chapter 23! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. Goodbye

**Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The dreaded day had finally came. The last day of camp. Tea had packed extra slowly that moment, hoping to slow down her fate. Atemu had came to see her and together they walked down to the lake. They were currently sitting by the lake, Atemu sitting with his back against a tree and Tea sitting between his legs. Atemu reted his chin on Tea's shoulder, occasionally placing a kiss on her neck.

"I don't want this to end," Tea whispered.

"Me neither," Atemu mumbled agianst her neck. Tea leaned into his kisses. Atemu felt on of Tea's tears land on his face.

"Don't cry," he said softly, kissing away her tears. Tea snuggled close to him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. Atemu kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too," he said. Tea fingered her cartouche, running her fingers over the hieroglyphics on both sides. Their moment was broken by Jack yelling from somewhere, "Atemu! You're ride is here!" Atemu sighed heavily. Him and Tea stood up and walked hand in hand to the camp parking lot. The parking lot was already crowded with hundreds of campers. Tea spotted the small boy who beared a strong resemblance to Atemu. Next to him was an elderly man that Tea guessed to be his grandfather.

"So this is it," Atemu said turning to Tea. Tea nodded, looking down.

"This is it," she said. Then, without warning, Tea leaned forward and kissed Atemu right on his lips. The kiss seemed to last the eternity. Tea wished it did last an eternity. When they finally parted, Atemu pulled Tea into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes until the boy- Tea remembered Atemu telling her his name was Yugi- teased, "Sometime today lover boy." Atemu chuckled.

"I'll call you," he said as Yugi put Atemu's suitcase in the trunk. Atemu gave Tea one final long kiss. Then he got into the car and Tea watched as it pulled off and disappered into the distance.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. The last chapter is up next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	25. Together Again

**Here's chapter 25! This chapter includes my absolute favorite song, **_**This is Me**_**by Demi Lovato featuring Joe Jonas. It's like, my theme song :) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**dancers of the night**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**The Danvers Girls**

**Unique Art**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**shadow-fox313**

**Cheating Death**

**ThexWhitexPhoenix**

**fantasia-49**

**emi131995**

**xXWinterSonataXx**

**Saphire Dragon Girl**

**journey maker**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs **_**Gotta Find You **_**or **_**This is Me**_**.**

**Two years later**

Tea was in a bookstore near her house. As usual, she had procrastinated summer reading to the last minute. She probably would have procrastinated more if the bookstore didn't have karaoke show that day. She had signed p and was after the person who was singing now. The person was singing _Gotta Find You_by Joe Jonas. The voice sounded familiar at first, but Tea dismissed it. It had been two years since she and Atemu saw each other. They eventually fell out of contact. They lived so far away and both were busy with school and jobs. Tea skimmed the bookshelves, looking for the books she needed. She heard _Gotta Find You _begin to end. She made her way over to the small stage in time to see spiky red hair disappear into the crowd.

"Next up is a frequent customer here," aid the announcer, "Let's get an applause for Tea Gardener!" Tea stepped on stage. A few of her school friends shouted out to her. Tea smiled and waved to them. She stood confidently at the microphone and sung:

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_  
That hid my face_

_  
So afraid to tell the world_

_  
What I've got to say_

_  
But I have this dream_

_  
Right inside of me_

_  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_  
To let you know_

_  
To let you know _

_This is real, this is me_

_  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_  
Gonna let the light shine on me_

_  
Now I've found who I am_

_  
There's no way to hold it in_

_  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
This is me _

_Do you know what it's like_

_  
To feel so in the dark?_

_  
To dream about a life_

_  
Where you're the shining star_

_  
Even though it seems_

_  
Like it's too far away_

_  
I had to believe in myself_

_  
It's the only way _

_This is real, this is me_

_  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_  
Gonna let the light shine on me_

_  
Now I've found who I am_

_  
There's no way to hold it in_

_  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
This is me_

Tea was about to sing the rest of the song until someone else began to sing. The same voice that was singing _Gotta Find You _earlier. Tea looked around and spotted a familiar figure walking up the stage steps. He had tan skin, spiky black, red and blonde hair and was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, dark jeans and dark blue shoes. Around his neck was what Tea recognized as the Millenium Puzzle. It was Atemu. Tea could hardly believe her eyes. She stared at Atemu as he sung:

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_  
The reason that I'm singing_

_  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_  
You're the missing piece I need_

_  
The song inside of me_

Tea beamed at him as they sing together, their voices fitting together in perfect harmony:

_  
I need to find you, _

_I gotta find you _

_Tea__: This is real, this is me_

_  
__Both__: I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_  
Gonna let the light shine on me_

_  
Now I've found who I am_

_  
There's no way to hold it in_

_  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
__Tea__: This is me_

_  
__Atemu__: You're the missing piece I need_

_  
The song inside of me _

_(__Tea__: This is me)_

_  
__Atemu__: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_(__Tea__: Yeah)_

_  
__Atemu__: The reason that I'm singing_

_  
__Both__: Now I've found who I am_

_  
There's no way to hold it in_

_  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
This is me_

Atemu took Tea's hand and led her off the stage over to some deserted bookshelves. Tea threw her arms around his neck.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Atemu said, wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing in Tea's scent of strawberries. Atemu turned his head and captured Tea's lips in a passionate kiss. All their pent up passion for each other over the two years came out in that kiss. Atemu pinned Tea against the bookshelves, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Tea tangled her hands in Atemu's hair. When they eventually parted due to lack of air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I missed you so much," Tea said. Atemu grinned.

"I missed you too," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"Me and Yugi just got an apartment nearby," Atemu asked, "And I transferred to your school. I heard a few girls talking and overheard your name. I asked them if they knew where you lived and they said you lived somewhere in town. One of them said you were probably here since you always procrastinated on summer reading." Atemu hugged her again, burying his face in Tea's hair. Tea wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she rested her head on Atemu's shoulder. Everything was as it should be. And it all started with some summer love.

**That ending was so corny, but I couldn't resist. I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
